


Giving a helpful hand

by Cowboyhaters93



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3somes, Earthbender Opal, F/M, Female Mako, Gen, Korra is sokka granddaughter, Kya ll is Fire Lady, Kya ll is Iroh ll mother, Lin is Zuko Daughter, Male Izumi, Multi, Older Opal, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Suyin husband is dead, Unalaq and Tarlaq are Sokka sons, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, older Jinora, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowboyhaters93/pseuds/Cowboyhaters93
Summary: Harry help's Korra
Relationships: Bolin/Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter/Asami Sato(Avatar), Harry Potter/Jinora, Harry Potter/Kuvira, Harry Potter/Lin Beifong, Harry Potter/Mako, Harry Potter/Suyin Beifong, Iroh II (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s), Korra (Avatar)/Harry Potter, Original Male Character/Kya ll, Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Zuko/On Ji
Kudos: 1





	Giving a helpful hand

Harry is sitting in his room at home bored out of his mine, it’s been 2 years since the war has been over.Here it is the summer of 2000 with nothing to do, he got a couple masteries instead of going to the auror corps.Harry said Luna through the floo, come through he said and she does. We need to go to the elemental nations said Luna.Why do we need to go there, because we will find our soul mates, soulmates are a myth.Luna was pissed off, they do to exist said Luna, alright how are we going to get there asked Harry.The goblins have a portal that can take use to the nations she said.Ok let’s go to gringotts then said Harry.

Gringotts

Harry was talking to his account manager at gringotts about the elemental nations.Yes we can take you there but we can also give you a way to come and go, this is a watch that is waterproof and blood bound. All you have to say is the nations and it will take you to republic city, say any of the 4 nations name and they will take you there i.e. water tribe. What about a place to stay said Harry.You actually own a farm on the outskirts Zaofu, which is stocked with elves, food and clothes from your parents time.You ready Luna, she nods happy and dreamily Republic city he says and in a circle of red lights they are gone.

Elemental Nations

Harry and Luna lands inside of a manor house, master Harry said an elf you are here said. What is your name, your great granddad Charlus named me Michael the elf said in perfect english. When was the last time people was here asked Harry, 30 years ago for a vacation. Ok tell me about the farm, well it sits on 50,000 acres of land with 50 bedroom manor with 100 elves. 20 for farming, 10 cooking, 20 house work, 30 personal elves, 10 for babysitters, and 10 for anything else. The farm consist of cattles of pigs, cows, bulls, chicken, goats, lambs, fish farm, and crops of carrots, corn, peas, green beans, potatoes, sweet potatoes, lima beans, spinach, cauliflower, broccoli, pear trees, orange trees, strawberry patches, banana trees, cherry vines, kiwi trees, plum trees, black berries patches. Ok this is my friend Luna who will stay here with me, are there any clothes that can fit use, yes they still some clothes here but it’s 1970’s fashion though, that’s fine. What city is this anyway, Goaling milord,alright for dinner I want , fried fish(catfish, perch and salmon) fried chicken, lamb chops, spinach, mashed potatoes with white gravy,cauliflower, broccoli and roasted goat and bbq ribs,steaks,brats and hamburgers,green beans and macaroni and cheese make enough for 100 a have a feeling and o german chocolate cake for dinner.So Luna want to go look for our soulmates, Republic city she said, ok Republic city Harry said and they were off. They land on an island outside of Republic city,this is some island and must be Republic city said Luna. Excuse me who are said Jinora, they turn around and see a beautiful black haired girl with blue tattoos about their age, followed by some more people. Hello my name is Hadrian and this is Luna we were trying to teleport to Republic city said Harry.Well this is Airbender’s Island, never heard of it, where are the both of you from asked Katara?We are from the magical said Luna and we came here to find our soulmates said Luna. Magical world asked Katara, so the rumors are true and are not myth she said. What do you mean myth asked Harry, there were rumors of another world inside of our world that we can’t access.Yeah that would be the wizarding world,you see certain people have the abilities to do bending but all has the ability to perform magic.So can you use asked Katara sure mam, and Harry points his wand at the lawn chairs and say engorio and the chair grows.Everybody was shocked by it,I wish I could do that said Korra. So can tell us where Republic city is said Luna, sure I can take you said Korra I was on my way she voiced.So her, Maka,Asami,Jinora,Bolin,Luna and Harry got in the boat and set off for Republic City.Thank you for taking us said Luna, think nothing of it said Bolin as he took her hand to shake it a gold light encircled them and they passed out. What is happening screamed Asami, they are soul bonding said Harry.In the magical community when 2 people are faithed their souls become 1.After a few minutes they both wake up, I saw her whole life story said Bolin and she saw mine. Well there is 1 more step to sealing the bond voiced Luna, what is it asked Bolin, we have to consummate the relationship she said blushing.He blushed and everybody else was shocked and laughing at Bloin. Jinora looks at Harry and grabs his hand and a white light encircles them,it’s happening again said Maka.Wow I guess Harry is special, why is his white asked Korra, it means he has more than 1 soulmate.Harry and Jinora come to.Wow I saw his whole life before my eyes Jinora said, you know some other people will be joining you said Luna. I know and I already know the 3 other who will be joining us said Jinora happily.Who asked Harry and Jinora pointed at Korra,Maka and Asami and they denied it. Well the only way to tell is to to touch him, the 3 looked at each other and touched him. A white light encircles them, I knew they were all mated together, he most likely has 3 more said Luna. Why 3 more asked Bolin, because 7 is the most powerful magical number along with 14 and 21. They all come to, the 3 girls looked at each other and said I saw your lives growing up. They all get to Republic City, where to Luna we already got our soulmates, I don’t know what time it is. 4:00 p.m.. Well how about we take the boat back and you all come to my house said Harry. 30 minutes later they were all back on Airbender island and told everyone there that Bolin had soul bonded with Luna and that Harry had soul bonded with Maka, Korra, Asami,Maka and Jinora. They all said they were to spend some time at Harry’s manor for the next couple of weeks. Packing up all of their things and grabbed hold of Harry and he said to his watch Goaling manor and they were gone. They were dropped in the entrance hall, wow this place is super big said Jinora. Yes this is easily 5 times bigger than my home Asami, this 1 my family’s smaller homes. Michael said Harry, master your back and you have brought guests with you he voiced. Yes I have, this is Bolin and he is Luna soul mate and these are Korra, Asami and Jinora my soul mates. I want you to give Luna and Bolin a room together in the family suites, give Korra Asami Maka and Jinora rooms next to mine and put me in the master bedroom. Ok master dinner will be ready in 2 hours and he calls other elves to take them to their rooms while Michael takes Harry to his. He hops inside the shower to freshen up and comes out to see Korra sitting on his bed in robe, is there something you want and she smiles and drops her robe.

Sex Scene

Harry sees a double d cup titties,ass nice and plump, curves go on for days and a wet pussy. As you can see I’m ready to consummate the bond,are you sure because there will be no going back from this, she says yes. Harry drops his rope to show off his body, omg how will that fit inside of me she thought. She walks forward to kiss him and he wraps his arms around her and grabs her ass.She pushes him on the bed and smiles and the next he knows his dick is inside of her mouth with her sucking him off. O yes right these he says to Korra while she bobs her head up and down with her tongue swirling around his dick. Damn this is the best head I ever got, Padma, Lisa, Mandy and Morag was never this good sucking dick. I’m glad he is enjoying this said Korra, Iroh was the only other person who she had sucked off.She stops, I want that cum inside of me but how about you return the favor she said. Harry flips her over to spread her legs and dips his tongue inside of her pussy before he hits her with his parseltongue, O FUCK YES RIGHT FUCKING THERE screamed Korra. I’m cumming said Korra, Harry stops and she squirts her fluids on his hand. Damn that was good said Harry but I cannot wait anymore I want that dick to bust me wide open. He lines his dick up with her pussy but she flips him, I want to give you a ride said Korra and she sank down on his dick.She slowly starts to ride him before she rides him hard and fast, yes Harry fuck me good she screams while Harry is meeting her thrusts with his own. I’m cumming he said as he unloaded inside of her.

End of Sex Scene

That was the best sex I ever had said Korra cuddling up with him, Well we get other opptunies. Yes we will Harry said while kissing her again.

Reviews


End file.
